Stop This World
by Inuyasha fan2789
Summary: SEQUEL TO PART OF THE LIST... After being reunited with Kagome after what seemed like a lifetime, InuYasha reflects on how much he loves her... rated for lemony content


_**Stop This World**_

**Hello all! I'm here with another songfic… this is the sequel to my first one "Part of the List"… I don't think that you'd have to read that one to understand this one, but I would recommend you read it because I'd like feedback on it… anywho, I hope that you all like it… By the way, this is my first time writing a lemon… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own InuYasha… he is owned by Rumiko Takahashi… the song "Stop This World" is owned by the extremely talented Ne-Yo_

After closing the door with such haste, InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to the room. He nuzzled his face into her neck while sucking and nipping at it, causing Kagome to let out a moan. When he made it to the room, he lied her down on the bed. His lips crashed on hers again and kissed her with hunger and passion. She returned it with just as much passion and hunger, moaning into his mouth as his tongue plunged into hers.

The blood in InuYasha's veins rushed through his body, and went down to his loins. His hands began exploring Kagome's body through her clothes. He caressed her thighs and made his way up her body. His member stiffened more and more with each caress on her body. His hands found her breasts and he massaged them slowly. She moaned and arched her back into his caress, and a coil began to wind up in her abdomen.

InuYasha kissed along her jaw line, then to her neck. He began nipping it again sensually, allowing Kagome's moans to fill the room.

"InuYasha…" came Kagome's sultry voice.

He groaned as Kagome said his name and caressed his bare chest since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He pulled off Kagome's shirt and sliced her bra off with his claws. He just couldn't wait to touch her bare body again. Kagome's nipples hardened as the cool air touched her body. InuYasha began massaging her breasts again, and the added stimulation caused her peaked nipples to harden more. She moaned as the hanyou's hands continued its assault on her breasts.

InuYasha began kissing his way from her neck to the valley of her breasts. He ran his tongue sensually across to her left breast, and began to suckle on it slowly.

"InuYasha!" gasped Kagome as she felt his warm mouth enclose her nipple.

While he suckled on her left breast, his hand caressed her right one. His member throbbed as he heard Kagome's moans fill his ears. He then turned his attention to her right breast and sucked it gently. Her moans continued as he continued to pay homage to the mounds of flesh, and her hands found their ways to the hanyou's fluffy dog ears. As she tweaked them, InuYasha began to purr contentedly.

InuYasha's hands made their way to Kagome's pants, and he proceeded to take them off as well as her panties. InuYasha looked down at Kagome's bare body and took in every inch of it. He admired her smooth tan skin and curvaceous body, and smirked as he saw a light blush tint Kagome's face. He caressed her long legs and she spread them instinctively. Her arousal hit his nose at full force and grinned because he knew he was the cause of it.

He began kissing up her leg, and when he reached her inner thigh, he nipped at it. She moaned and writhed beneath him. He made his way to her core and lapped at the sensitive bundle of nerves there. She cried out her pleasure loudly, and InuYasha smirked inwardly. She still tasted the way he remembered and he reveled in it.

As he continued licking and nipping at her clit, he slipped a finger inside of her wet opening, adding extra stimulation as well as causing her moans to increase in intensity.

"Oh InuYasha," moaned Kagome.

She was close to her release and they both knew it. InuYasha continued his ministrations and soon her screams of pleasure echoed through the room as she rode the waves of ecstasy that InuYasha brought her. He lapped up all of the juices released by Kagome, enjoying the sweet taste of her. His member was hard as a rock now, and he needed to be inside of her… _now_.

InuYasha removed his pants and boxers, letting his hardened cock free of its constricting confines. He positioned himself over Kagome and kissed her hungrily. As he did so, he entered her body slowly, catching her gasp and moans of pleasure in his mouth.

He moved slowly at first, reveling how good her tight, wet walls felt around his engorged member; her moans like music to his ears.

"Oh InuYasha! Harder!" exclaimed Kagome.

He didn't wait for her to repeat her command and he began thrusting harder, the sound of flesh slapping as well as Kagome's and InuYasha's moans of pleasure filling the room.

He continuously pounded into her body, filling both of their cravings for each other. Kagome was close to another release, so InuYasha increased the speed of his thrusts. As he did so, he felt her walls clench around his member and she screamed as she came again. The way her walls clenched his cock drove him crazy, and after a few more thrusts, he screamed her name and spilled his seed deep within her.

He collapsed on top of her as they both rode out the last waves of pleasure together. After they came down from their high, he pulled out of her and lied down next to her. He grabbed a blanket and covered them both. Kagome moved closer to InuYasha, and the hanyou wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I've missed you so much Kagome," he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too InuYasha," she said as a small smile graced her lips. She yawned and soon both of them fell asleep.

The next day, InuYasha woke up with the sun. He felt like he had the best dream in the world involving Kagome. However, once he felt a warm body move closer to his, he knew it wasn't a dream and he smiled happily. He watched as his Kagome slept with a peaceful look on her face. He stroked her wavy raven colored hair with his claws softly as a smile continued to grace his lips.

He decided to get up a few minutes later so he could freshen up, and as he shifted himself to get up, he felt Kagome kiss his cheek then rolled over to continue sleeping. He smirked at how sweet his Kagome was, and made his way to the bathroom. After freshening up, he decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed. As he went to the kitchen, he turned on the radio to listen to a song that matched his mood. The song "Stop This World" by Ne-Yo began to play as he started to make pancakes.

_Okay,  
I woke up in heaven today  
She kissed me I floated away (away)  
Never felt anything so great_

This was exactly how he felt when he woke up and saw Kagome next to him. He smiled because he never felt such a feeling in his life.

_Alright now I brace myself for the fight  
Something must go wrong cause its way too right  
I'm light as a feather tonight (Yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause I can't feel the ground  
Someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true  
I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning_

He did feel as though it was too good to be true to have Kagome back in his life after one of the biggest screw-ups he made in his life. He did feel as if he didn't deserve to have her back in his life. She was just too perfect for him, but in the end she chose him. Whenever he was around her it was like everything else around them stopped.

_  
And I see  
Heaven when she looks at me  
And her smile is the most amazing dream  
And in her eyes I fall asleep  
And I hope  
Hope that she can see through the smoke  
Of my imperfections into my soul  
And my heart where she has control (she has control)_

To InuYasha, Kagome was a goddess on earth. Everything about her was just so ethereal and sometimes he thought that she was just a figment of his imagination. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her just made him feel like this was where he belonged: with her. She had so much control over him it was kind of scary, but he liked the feeling. The hanyou was grateful that Kagome saw him for the person that he is even though he had his quirks.

__

'Cause I can't feel the ground  
Someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true  
I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning, hey hey hey

Happiness like this will never last (will never last hey)  
Turns into the memories of the past (turns into the memories of the past)  
Here today and gone just as fast (oh, gone just as fast)

This part of the song had InuYasha thinking. He really didn't want his happiness with Kagome to be a part of the past anymore. He knew that the happiness of today could be gone just as quickly as it came, and it scared him. He didn't want to let his Kagome leave from his life again, and was willing to do anything to have her stay.

_'Cause I can't feel the ground  
Someone let me down  
Said I've never been so high as I am now  
It's too good to be true  
I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning hey hey hey  
Stop this world from spinning_

InuYasha really couldn't understand how this artist was able to take his feelings and turn it into a song. This song brightened his day a lot more and he couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face. He knew there was something that he had to do to keep her in his life, and he was going to get that done today.

Kagome awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked and smiled. She knew InuYasha was such a sweetheart. Of course what he did a few months ago hurt, but she knew that his heart was in the right place and it was a mistake he made. She was glad to have the hanyou back in her life, and she didn't want to be without him again. She walked into the kitchen and saw InuYasha looking for something in the refrigerator. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"Good morning," she said as she nuzzled into her hanyou's back.

"Good morning Kagome," said InuYasha as he found the orange juice.

He tried to move Kagome's arms from around him so that he could finish preparing breakfast, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, her hands started trailing down his sculpted abs, sending shivers down the hanyou's spine and causing him to become aroused. As Kagome trailed lower, the bulge in InuYasha's pants grew. Kagome smirked as she let one of her hands rest on the tent forming in the hanyou's pants, and she gently caressed it.

InuYasha groaned as Kagome continued her ministrations on his rapidly rising erection. She then slipped her hand inside his pants and stroked it. InuYasha shuddered and moaned as Kagome continued to move her hand up and down his hardened member.

InuYasha was quickly losing his self control and he didn't want to do anything too rash. Kami knows how bad he wants to mark Kagome as his so that she'd stay in his life, but he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to make her upset and have her leave him again.

"Kagome," InuYasha moaned. "Please stop."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If he likes what she's doing so much, why is he asking her to stop?

"Why? I thought you liked it," she said with a confused tone.

"Because I don't want to do something that'll make you mad at me again," said InuYasha.

This made Kagome more confused than before. Why would she get mad if he made love to her again?

"I'm confused InuYasha," said Kagome while still trying to figure out what the hanyou was talking about.

"If you continue this, I'll wind up marking you as mine forever. I don't want to do that if it's not what you want," said InuYasha with a concerned voice.

"Maybe it is what I want InuYasha," said Kagome as she turned InuYasha to face her.

His expression turned from concerned to confused, then to happiness. He had one of the biggest smiles in the world plastered on his face after hearing Kagome consent to being his forever. He leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss, then their tongues began a battle for dominance once again.

Kagome was easily overpowered by InuYasha, and the hanyou plunged his tongue deeper into Kagome's mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he let out a growl of approval. He pulled Kagome closer to him, and ground his erection on her thigh, showing her what she done to him.

InuYasha began trailing sloppy kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He savored her sweet scent and her equally sweet flesh. He licked and nipped at her neck, eliciting moans from the raven haired beauty. His hands found her breasts, and he began kneading them softly, causing her nipples to harden. InuYasha smirked as he continued his assault on her neck, then he turned his attention to the mounds of flesh in his hands.

He lifted off the shirt Kagome was wearing, and enclosed his warm mouth on one of the pebbled nipples. She let out a gasp of pleasure, fisting one of her hands into the hanyou's silky silver tresses as the other tweaked his ear.

InuYasha was beginning to lose his self control again, and his eyes began to bleed a crimson color and his amber irises turned into teal slits. His fangs and claws grew longer, and he used his elongated fangs to nip tenderly at her soft flesh. Her moaning was driving him mad and he couldn't take the torture any longer.

He took off the shorts that Kagome was wearing (which happened to be his), and lied her on the table. He pushed all of the breakfast things off of it to make room for his Kagome. He began to ravage her mouth again as he took off his sweatpants and boxers, letting his hard cock spring free from its now tightening confines. He positioned himself over Kagome and looked intensely into her chocolate orbs. She nodded her consent, and the hanyou plowed inside of her slick opening.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure as InuYasha filled her to the hilt. He growled as the sensation of her tight wet walls encircled his erection drove him even crazier. He relentlessly pounded into her, causing her screams and moans of pleasure to increase in volume with each thrust.

"Kagome," growled InuYasha as he continued ravaging her body.

"Inu… Yash… AAAAA!" yelled Kagome as she reached her climax.

The hanyou continued to thrust into her, causing her orgasm to last longer than usual. The way her walls contracted around his cock had him at his peak. He then spilled his seed within her, and at the same time he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He stayed that way until he finally came down from the blissful high, and he removed his fangs from Kagome's neck. He lapped up the last droplets of blood and finally collapsed on top of her.

Kagome stroked InuYasha's soft silver hair as she sighed in contentment. She finally felt complete, and she knew InuYasha did too.

"I love you Kagome," whispered InuYasha as his eyes became heavy.

"I love you too InuYasha," Kagome whispered back as sleep took a hold of her too.

The two of them finally felt whole and felt at home. Their love for each other was the only thing that stopped the world around them from spinning, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**And that's the end of the story! I really hope you all think that this sequel compliments "Part of the List" well… I worked hard on this story and I wanna thank my twin Tori Lea for all the help she provided me with this story… you rock! LOL… anywho, please leave reviews telling me what you think, and to those of you who read the first songfic, let me know if this goes well with it… I'm sorry if the lemon isn't too intense, but I tried LOL… the next chapter of "A Chance at Love" will come soon… I don't know when honestly because school is a pain… plus I have to plan for a birthday party next week… anywho, review and make me a happy camper! LOL… until next time…**

**Toodles!! **

**Inuyasha fan2789**


End file.
